


A Song You Know's Begun!

by PersonyPepper



Series: Let the World Come at You, Love [14]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Good at Feelings, Humor, Idiots in Love, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Silly, Slime, Tentacles, dandelion :), playful geralt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonyPepper/pseuds/PersonyPepper
Summary: “Geralt?” Geralt cracks a grin, sly as Dandelion’s face drops, “No— whatever it is you’re about to do, dear friend, absolutely n— Geralt!” They’re in the air for a second, before they’re landing on the mass of tentacles with a horrid squish.Or, Geralt's playful and Dandelion loves him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Let the World Come at You, Love [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898377
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	A Song You Know's Begun!

“What _is_ that?” Dandelion slowly backs away from the writhing mass of a very-dead tentacle matter, his face a little green. Geralt hides a snicker as the bard backs up right into his arms, startling when thick arms wrap around his waist. “Geralt?” Geralt cracks a grin, sly as Dandelion’s face drops, “No— whatever it is you’re about to do, dear friend, absolutely n— _Geralt_!” They’re in the air for a second, before they’re landing on the mass of tentacles with a horrid squish.

The slime won’t hurt his little human friend, of course, but it’s quite tricky to get out of silken clothes and perfectly styled hair. Dandelion squirms and shouts, hands slipping as he tries to scramble away, only to have Geralt throw a handful of slime at him. “Is that what you do during the dreadful winters?” He yelps, trying to dodge, only to find the glob sticking to his arm rather firmly. “You’re awful!” Geralt laughs, ducking behind the mass as Dandelion stalk towards him, less green but still quite pale— more importantly, a little red. He grabs himself a handful of slime and chucks it at Geralt to no avail— Geralt’s a witcher after all. “Oh, you cock!”

“You’ve got to do better than that, Buttercup!” He looks like he’s about to strangle him, silks drenched in the goop as he grabs another handful of slime. Geralt chuckles as it misses again, missing the wet slaps of the bard’s footsteps as he runs towards him full speed— _“Dandelion!”_ And they’re both tumbling into the mass of tentacles, slippery and giggling as they try to wrestle out of one another’s slimy grips.

They collapse against each other, exhausted and disgusting with slime and muck, but content and happy all the same. 

“You’re _awful_ ,” Dandelion whines later as he tries to get the goop out of his hair. His blonde firmly sticks to the slime as he rubs in soap after soap, ignoring Geralt when he’d told him it’d degrade on its own.

“You love me,” Geralt teases back, his slick hair braided over his shoulder as he washes their clothes. Dandelion grumbles back something awfully close to _Melitele damn me, I do._

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this gif 
> 
> https://persony-pepper.tumblr.com/post/635783346500321281/the-not-so-silent-back-up-hangman-s-joke-geralt
> 
> lemme know what you thought! <3


End file.
